Such cleaning apparatus which utilizes a rinsing liquid for cleaning purposes is known.
With such cleaning apparatus an additive is introduced, such as a base or an acid, to the rinsing liquid, usually in the rinsing liquid reservoir. Parts of the milking machine are cleaned with this solution. After a part of the machine has been cleaned with such a solution, said part is usually rinsed with a rinsing liquid in which no additives have been dissolved. For that purpose the rinsing liquid reservoir is filled again, whereafter the rinsing process can start. Filling again the rinsing liquid reservoir requires a great deal of time, while cleaning of the rinsing liquid reservoir itself is difficult.
An object of the invention is to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks or at least minimize them.